Johnny vs. Daniel, Zach vs. FSB, and Pyro vs. Crimson! Episode 8
A day has passed... Johnny) Tatil Wave! ( Mentro creates a tidal wave by swinging his tail ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunder Clash! ( Thunder Dragonoid charges into her opponent with a bright white aura ) ( Thunder Dragonoid charges through the wave ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Coiling Defense! ( Mentro coils his body like a snake, hardening his skin ) BOOM-boom- bo...om! ( Thunder Dragonoid crashes into Mentro ) ( Mentro's body doesn't move ) ( Thunder Dragonoid stands near Mentro ) Johnny) Ability Activate! Aqua-Spike! ( Mentro blasts water from his 10 spikes, that attack the opponent ) Daniel) Ability Activate! Thunder Anger! ( Thunder Dragonoid creates a loud beam, that attacks the opponent ) ( The blasting water stops and disappears as the beam makes impact ) ( Mentro moves out of the way ) BOOM-BOOm-BOoM-Boom-boom-bo...om! ( The loud noises bounce off the mountainous area ) ( Mentro turns to his ball form ) ---- 10 minutes later... Zach) Ability Activate! Shell Protection! ( Sinkoid hides in his shell, protecting himself from damage ) ( Flare stops his charge ) Flare) I'm not dumb... FSB) Ability Activate! Overheated Blast! ( Flare releases a beam that easily overheats and melts an object ) Zach) Ability Activate! Aquotic Beam! ( Sinkoid releases a beam that attacks the opponent ) ( Sinkoid sticks his head out of a 60 degree position, firing a beam at a boulder ) ( Sinkoid moves from the overheated beam, traveling up another rock ) ( Sinkoid sticks his head out of a 300 degree position and launches off the rock ) ( Sinkoid crashes into Flare ) ( Flare turns to his ball form ) Zach) Good strategy equals a win ---- 10 more minutes later... Pyro) Good luck Crimson) Good luck to you too ( Volcano Dragonoid and Blade Dragonoid come out of their ball forms, while the field appears watery ) Pyro) You go first Crimson) Okay, then...Ability Activate! Deep Cut! ( Blade Dragonoid slams his arm blade into his opponent, leaving a mark ) ( Blade Dragonoid swings his blade ) ( Volcano Dragonoid dodges and kicks Blade Dragonoid into a cliff ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Charge! ( Volcano Dragonoid charges into the opponent with a heated aura ) ( Volcanic Dragonoid charges into Blade Dragonoid ) Crimson) Ability Activate! Twist Cuts! ( Blade Dragonoid spins and slashes the opponent with his arm blade ) ( Blade Dragonoid slashes Volcano Dragonoid ) ( Volcano Dragonoid falls ) Crimson) Ability Activate! X-down! ( Blade Dragonoid charges into the opponent with his blades crossed ) ( Volcano Dragonoid regains his position ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Blast! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a magma blast at his opponent, from his chest ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases a blast that collides with Blade Dragonoid ) Pyro vs. Crimson Ending, Kyuubi vs. Jolts! Episode 9 Grade of Johnny vs. Daniel, Taylean vs. DG, Pyro vs. Crimson! Episode 8? S A B C D F Who should win? Pyro Crimson Neither, a tie ( or draw ) Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Johnny Category:Daniel Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Crimsonstorm Category:Zachattack31 Category:Firestormblaze